


Save Me Before the Water Goes Cold

by purplelion



Series: Klance Smut Oneshots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hunk has flawless timing, Lance has a big dick, M/M, Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Surprisingly Fluffy, Teasing, Top Lance (Voltron), Wall Sex, almost voyeurism, keith is thirsty, klance, like it's mentioned right at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelion/pseuds/purplelion
Summary: 'He was headed straight for it, without any fear. If anything he looked... determined...''If Lotor hadn't turned up...''...he would have died, Lance.'Lance confronts his boyfriend about trying to sacrifice himself.Porn Ensues.





	Save Me Before the Water Goes Cold

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: _’Do you think you could do a fic of Lance finding out Keith almost died end of s4? Your writing is always so beautiful when you do emotional scenes. Also if you throw in some shower sex that would be awesome ;)’_
> 
> Soooo I'm back from my hiatus and what better way to enter a new fandom than with porn written rushedly at 3am amiright? Yes it is 3am rn and I have a college application due yesterday hahaha fuck so just... enjoy you sinners.  
>  \- A x
> 
> \-------------------
> 
> Remember to leave any prompts you want me to write in the comments below :) Don’t be shy, I’m up for writing almost anything (apart from fucked up stuff, me no likey). I post updates of where I am on my fics on my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/purplelion46/?hl=en) and [Tumblr](https://purplelion46.tumblr.com/) so check them out!

_'Lance... during the attack I saw him flying towards the ship...'_

It was like being hooked up to a cattle fence- not enough anxiety to kill, but just enough sufficient to make his teeth chatter and hands quiver. Instantly he had scurried down the hallway, past his room, into Keith's, then back out again when he found it completely empty of Keith's adorable smile and fluffy hair. 

Lance worried. He thought of all the things he could have done, his perceived failures as a boyfriend dominating the four corners of his mind as he paced back and forth and back and forth and- then there it was. A small flicker of hope in the form of a tired grunt that came bouncing and reverberating down the hall into his waiting ears. 

_'He was headed straight for it, without any fear. If anything he looked... determined.'_

He gripped hold of the door frame, swinging himself through it until Keith came into view.

_'If Lotor hadn't turned up...'_

Keith was pummeling the training doll, his hands looking uncomfortably naked without their usual second skin, his signature pair of black gloves. Right now they were red and welted and bleeding from the force of the dummy, leather peeled like an old football left in the sun. He was sweating and crying and red in the face. Lance had never been happier to see him.

_'...he would have died, Lance.'_

He observed Keith for a while; even after all the time spent together he was still in awe of the red paladin's stamina. But there was something else driving Keith, he could see. He saw it in the tears welling in Keith's eyes, camouflaged by the sweat dripping down his face, and he definitely didn't miss the lack of refine in his movements- any fluidity was gone, replaced by violent punches flying carelessly at the poor dummy.

Keith was breaking down, he could tell. His fists became more languid in their movements, fingers sliding down and curling around the leather like cream coloured snakes, suffocating the harsh material with their grip. Hands out of action he began to use his legs, kicking at the silver pole sustaining the dummy with a force Lance could easily guess was painful.

He finally decided to step in, watching Keith fall to the floor, still helplessly kicking at the dummy, heel of his palms digging into his eyes. 

Lance approached him warily, seeing Keith's ears flick as his footsteps finally reached them. For a moment there was only Keith's jagged exhales, until Lance knelt on the ground beside him and pulled his bloody hands away from his face.

Lance gazed into those violet irises he loved so much, feeling his heart rage at the tears building in them. Worry lines adorned Keith's flawless face all over, deep enough they appeared to be scars. 

Using a shaky thumb Lance carefully brushed Keith's cheek, a fleeting touch he made sure wouldn’t startle the raven haired boy, who appeared to be lost looking into Lance's own ocean eyes. 

He repeated the gesture again, then again, until Keith's cheek and jaw were suspended by his palm, soft and slightly wet to the touch, from sweat or tears Lance wasn't sure.

Keith's pupils slowly demisted, focusing on Lance's face warily. The fatigue must have hit him then and there, because he soon fell into Lance's arms, burying his face into the soft blue cotton of Lance's t-shirt.

Feeling the first tear soak through onto his skin, Lance caged Keith within his arms, shushing him and planting blooming kisses on the matted hair of his head. The possessive streak he'd only recently discovered came surging forwards, prompting him to squeeze just a little tighter, enough to assure Keith of his presence but not enough to suffocate him.

“What the fuck were you thinking, dumbass?”

Keith released a hybrid sound of a sob and a chuckle, shaking in Lance's arms as he lifted Keith to his feet.

A small gasp slipped through Keith's lips as Lance curled his fingers around Keith's thighs, hauling the other boy into his arms.

"You smell like sweat." Lance mumbled into Keith's shoulder. Keith remained silent, cheek resting on Lance's shoulder quietly.

Lance kept a strong grip around Keith's thighs, padding through a large white archway into the paladin showers. He entered the nearest cubicle, gently lowering Keith onto his feet.

Immediately Keith shucked his shirt, pale chest and abs glistening with perspiration under the white lights of the castle. Lance turned hastily.

"I'll be back when you're done. I'll leave a towel on the bench for you." He spoke over his shoulder.

He was hardly surprised when something latched onto his sleeve, tugging him back into the cubicle forcefully. Keith was blushing pink when Lance turned to look at him again, jaw set stubbornly. He was never one for words, but by now Lance knew each one of Keith's ticks like the back of his hand.

"Stay."

Lance stepped to the side and drank in Keith's appearance. Keith knew he looked desperate; hair in disarray, eyes blown wide and lustful, practically screaming _'take me I'm yours'._ His tight pants had also been removed while Lance had been turned, leaving the only item of clothing left on his body visibly strained against the half hard cock inside.

Keith didn't give Lance an opportunity to even form a reply, tangling his fingers in the hairs on Lance's nape and yanking him downwards into a passionate kiss.

They'd kissed before, obviously, fleeting, soft, assuring kisses. Kisses like these, though, were rare, kisses where Keith poured every ounce of emotion into them. Kisses like these occurred on only three occasions. One, when they'd returned from a dangerous mission. Two, when Lance had been injured in any way shape or form.

Or three; when Keith was horny.

Today was the latter.

Keith was shuddering against him, the tile Lance had unconsciously pressed his naked back against seeping coldness into his skin. He took the first initiative, kissing at Lance's throat as he sneakily slipped Lance's belt from it's loops, pushing the blue denim jeans and boxers down to Lance's thighs until his hands couldn't go any lower. Kicking his legs, Lance managed to shuck the bothersome fabric off his body.

Keith gazed down at Lance's now naked body, tongue subconsciously slipping out of his mouth to lick his lips wet. Ober the years Lance had become more defined than Keith, abs and shoulders pronounced and sculptured but not overly so. Keith felt no resentment whatsoever. He was perfect. Lance smirked, hand on hip. 

He loomed forwards, reaching behind Keith to switch on the water, silently reveling in the height he had over his boyfriend, something he knew the raven despised. Pressing the flats of his hands against Keith's chest he nudged him backwards, under the stream of water.

For a small moment the white lights shined perfectly on Keith's paler skin, making him shine like an ethereal being under the water fall. Lance leaned under the water, the jets muffling his hearing for a moment as he joined his lips with Keith's, a softer kiss than before but equally stirring.

When he finally pulled back Keith lurched forwards in an attempt to catch him again, frowning at the grin Lance shot him instead.

"Clean first." Lance demanded, reaching next to him to pump out a dollop of soap.

Keith blinked up at him, looking almost offended for a minute before he hastily grabbed his own portion of shampoo, huffing a bit.

"Dick." He muttered under his breath, reeling back when Lance pressed a dollop of soap against his nose.

"Dude, what are we, five?" Keith deadpanned, flicking shampoo at Lance's forehead teasingly. Lance chuckled, watching the circular motions Keith made in his hair, the black locks slowly untangling through his fingers.

Keith noticed him staring, ceasing the scrubbing of his hair and shoving Lance out of the water to rinse the white froth out. Slowly he reached out his soapy hands, twinging his fingers into Lance's hair and rubbing slowly, nails massaging his scalp like he'd done a million times before. This was Lance's favourite part.

Once Lance's hair was clean, Keith slipped his hands down to Lance's cheeks, caressing them, leaving a soapy hand print in his wake as he admired the way the water trailed along his face. He revealed no new expression, just simply reached up on his toes to kiss the rose scented suds off of Lance's lips.

Lance backed Keith against the tile once again, reclaiming the stream of water and sighing into the fresh cavern of Keith's mouth. Keith's boxers were still donned, now soaked through and leaving nothing to the imagination. His cock strained proudly against the red fabric, perfectly visible through the wet boxers. Lance bit Keith's lip before Keith could slip his tongue into the kiss, hearing Keith whimper as Lance pushed him back down, face mournful.

“We can’t, not now, with Lotor and the team and… hell you almost died less than twenty minutes ago, Keith.” Lance scrabbled for all the reasons they shouldn't, despite knowing that, with the determined glint in Keith's violet irises, there was only one way this would end, with Keith in his lap, his cock shoved deep inside of him, painting his insides the colour white.

“Lotor and Allura will be in the meeting for hours, and the rest of the team are in their rooms. Lance…” Keith trailed off, planting another needy kiss into the sealed crease of Lance’s lips, the unspoken entreat heard loud and clear by the tall Cuban. He may not have been entirely fluent in English, but he could read between the lines.

Finally, he let himself fall, colliding with Keith in perfect harmony in a clash of teeth and tongue. Keith was hoisted into Lance's arms and smashed back against the tile, his hand tangling in Lance's hair as the Cuban boy latched onto his throat, nipping at his collar and rocking his hips up, watching the expanse of skin flush bright pink. Keith's body was truly a work of art- pale skin adorned with perky nipples and a curved dick, a few scars scattered here and there, the colour of silver compared to the rest of him.

Keith moaned beautifully when Lance dropped him to the floor and sucked one of his nipples into his mouth, thighs clamping together when Lance's hand trailed down to Keith's curly black happy trail, leading to his twitching and eager dick.

Lance tutted, "Come on baby, spread your legs for me- that's it." He praised as Keith opened his wobbly legs , immediately pressing his thumb against the slit of his bobbing pink cock. His arms shook, and his fingers dug hard into Lance's back as a tiny, wanton moan spilled from his lips. It was only when Lance trailed his finger to Keith's behind he had a torrid epiphany.

"I... don't have anything. We haven't been to the space mall in a while and I used the last of the lube on you the other day..."

Keith froze in his arms, blinking up at Lance with his teeth gnawing on his lip, considering his options.

"We could... I mean I could suck you off? And you could... eat me out..." With every dirty word that spilled over Keith's lips his blush rose further and further, as did Lance's erection.

"Are you sure? We could just-"

"I'm sure." Keith cut him off with another kiss, seizing hold of Lance's hands and placing them on his waist, arching into the cool touch.

Back still pressed against the wall, Keith began his trail down Lance's neck and chest, tongue laving against the solidity of his abdomen for an extra amount of time as he reveled in the way the muscled churned beneath his touch.

Lance was already at full erectness by the time Keith reached his destination, bulbous head almost purple with lack of touch. Keith swallowed in anticipation, wrapping his hand around the base, his hole fluttering shyly when he couldn't even fit the circumference of his thumb and middle finger around it.

He was of course aware of how... _generous_ Lance's genes had been down there- hell he'd had it inside of him more times than he could count- but never had he seen Lance's cock in this proximity, glistening with pre-come and heavy in his hand.

The thought of taking someone his size without lube... excited Keith more than he cared to admit.

"What's up?" Lance had quickly noticed Keith's sudden silence, his hand caressing Keith's hair with concern.

"Nothing you're just..." Keith swallowed, "...big. Like, really, _really_ big."

Admittedly Lance's ego swelled a little bit, a smirk taking over his features and shining down on Keith cockily.

"Has that ever stopped you before, hm?" He teased, reaching down to open Keith's mouth with an index and middle finger.

Keith gazed up at him with wide eyes as his mouth lolled open, wide enough for Lance to slip the head of his cock inside the heavenly wet cavern. 

Just that and Keith looked like his mouth was full, a trail of spit leaving his lips as he swallowed around the flesh, cheeks already stretched wide. 

"Go slow, alright? Stop any time you want." Lance assured him, combing his hand through Keith's hair.

Keith nodded, blinking up at him one last time before focusing on the trail of hair several inches ahead of him with almost adorable determination. How Keith managed to look so adorable with a dick in his mouth Lance would never be able to understand.

He spent a moment on the head, licking it teasingly to get used to the taste before swallowing it again, bobbing his head slowly, making sure to apply the tiniest amount of teeth in the right places.

"Fuck, Keith _baby,_ don't stop." Lance moaned his praise as Keith sunk a little lower, small mouth full with only a quarter of what Lance had to offer inside him. 

"Good you look so pretty with a cock in your mouth." Lance hummed, combing Keith's hair away from his face to get a good look at his bright, beautiful, brimming eyes. Lance attempted to rock his hips forward, pushing his cock deeper into Keith's mouth until it hit the back of his throat, and Keith's gag reflex activated. A single tear slipped down his cheek.

Lance grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed, holding back his orgasm as half of his dick was crammed into Keith's mouth. Still Keith continued to bob his head greedily, swallowing at the flesh like he was starving.

But then Lance was pulling back, pushing apart Keith's swollen, red lips and keeping a firm grip on Keith's hair to prevent him sucking Lance back into his mouth like he was trying. He wiped Keith's cheeks with two, swooping motions and pulled him to his feet. Every nerve in Keith's body was on fire, his throat barely sore and aching to be filled again.

"I had to stop, I was about to cum down your throat, that was so _hot_ Keith."

Keith lurched up and captured Lance's lips, grabbing hold of Lance's cock and spreading the remaining spit and water across it evenly, until it was wet and heavy.

Lance released a small remnant of a growl, grabbing Keith's wrists and whispering in his ear.

_"Turn around."_

Keith shuddered but obeyed, laying his palms flat against the tile and spreading his legs at Lance's request.

"I'm gonna prep you, okay?" It didn't sound anything like a request, more like a statement and it made Keith's insides flutter. He nodded his head numbly, hearing Lance's knee's fall against the floor behind him, ass quivering in anticipation.

Lance took a moment to drink in the gorgeous curve of Keith's ass, pulling the cheeks apart to reveal the small ring of Keith's hole. He pressed the pad of his thumb against it for a moment, hooking his fingernail inside and squeezing his eyes shut because _fuck,_ it had been so long and Keith was so _tight._

What was even better was the pliant moan that spilled from Keith's mouth the moment Lance touched his opening, the ring contracting right in front of Lance's eyes. Lance bit his lip, kissing one of the pale globes in front of him.

"You always make the sweetest sounds when I play with your hole." He whispered against his entrance, rubbing water against it before slipping the tip of his tongue inside, retracting quickly because the tiny pleased whimper that Keith made was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard.

"I'm gonna spend so long opening you up, making sure you're all wet for me, just fuck you with my mouth for ages. Take you apart nice and slow..." Lance smirked; he knew dirty talk was Keith's biggest weakness, and never failed to get a reaction, in this case another flutter of his entrance, like Keith was begging for Lance to do exactly as he said. 

So he did. He pressed a few small, fleeting kisses on the small of Keith's back, then a few more on his ass, just inches away from where Keith wanted him. Keith shuddered in anticipation as Lance waited as long as he could bear before plunging his tongue into Keith's insides, feeling Keith twitch around him as he forcibly explored the walls of his opening. As promised, he took Keith apart slowly, feeling Keith a shaking mess beneath the hands planted on his hips.

"Bastard..." The word left Keith's lips in a sob/sigh, his voiced strained and echoing against the shower walls. 

Lance withdrew with a kiss to Keith's hole, massaging his ass, pulling it apart every few seconds to blow on the now puffy red rim.

"I might make you come on my tongue and fingers before I let you have my cock. And even when you think I'm going to fuck you I won't, I'll tease this cute little hole with my cock until you have to fuck yourself on top of me." He lapped at the entrance again, deaf to every cry leaving Keith's lips.

"See, that's the only time I can ever make you _scream,_ crying for me to fuck you, to fill you up with my dick." Lance cooed up at Keith, still refusing to do more than brush his entrance with a finger.

"I-I don't _scream."_ Keith objected.

"That's because you're too high on my dick to realise. God the sounds you make keep me up at night, baby."

Keith whimpered, impatiently thrusting his hips back and pressing his ass into Lance's face. Lance chuckled, indulging Keith and sucking on his hole, slipping his tongue back inside, thrusting in and out faster and harder than before, pausing to watch his rim quiver each time he withdrew and left it empty.

Reaching down, Lance wet his finger in the water collecting in the basin of the shower. He tested the pliancy slightly, prodding it against Keith's entrance where his tongue still remained, waiting for affirmation.

"God _yes."_ Keith moaned.

That was all Lance needed to push his finger past the first ring of resistance, wetting the digit further with his slippery tongue. Using the finger, he slowly pried Keith's hole open. 

"Another?"

Keith nodded numbly, biting his lip as Lance's longest finger crawled inside of him, feeling the first flicker of pain. Lance noticed him take a breath, pressing one last kiss to Keith's hole before standing, two fingers remaining stationary.

"It's not to late. It's gonna hurt a lot more without lube and I don't want you to be uncomfortable." He said with all sincerity, sighing when Keith shook his head.

"N-No, I-I like it..."

Lance cocked a brow. The steam was fogging up the room at this point, the cubicle looking like something out of Silent Hill, but Lance only needed to see over Keith's shoulder, at the deep blush occurring all across his face. Keith shook against him, the two long, wet fingers deep inside Keith beginning to scissor.

 _"Nnng!"_ Keith whimpered, tipping his head back against Lance's shoulder, hand reaching behind him to claw at Lance's neck. "Keep doing that, _fuck."_

Lance spread his fingers apart again, this time grinning into Keith's hair as he intentionally curled his fingers over the spot he'd found some moments ago, rubbing provocatively and biting his lip when he saw a trail of saliva leak from where his fingers were buried. He continued the slow tease for a while, before deciding to add the final finger, ever so slowly as Keith's breath hitched.

"That's it baby, you're doing do good, opening up so wide for me. Does it feel good?"

Keith nodded, lips pressed tight together as he trailed his finger down Lance's side until he reached Lance's wrist, pistoning in and out of him.

"...nother."

Lance bit his lip, resisting the urge the pull out his fingers and shove his dick so far up Keith's hole he sees stars, instead opting to clench around Keith's prostate, unrelinquishing.

Keith cried out at the overstimulation, squirming in Lance's hold.

"You want another finger?"

 _"Aghh,_ Lance _yes!"_ Keith nodded, eyes wide open and tearful.

"Come on, baby, show me how wide you can go." Lance bated him, feeling Keith's finger holding his wrist start to move towards his hole.

Lance almost lost it when Keith's finger joined his three, the sight of four fingers, Keiths thinner, paler one next to his, enough to have him holding his dick once again.

"God, are you imagining it's my cock inside of you? You need four fingers up your ass to feel full? Tell me, how deep are you?"

Keith was breathing raggedly, every other breath leaving his body as a muffled sob, "S-So deep, it's been so long since we fucked I''m so goddam tight right now. Can-" He took a deep breath as Lance suddenly jolted his fingers harshly inside of him, "Can barely pull my finger out to fuck myself."

"Can you do that? Fuck yourself on my fingers?" The thought of Keith rocking back and impaling himself was just too good to pass up.

Keith shuddered as Lance's fingers stilled inside of him. Reluctantly he withdrew his own, using his hands against the wall to push back onto Lance's long digits, moaning wantonly and speeding up his pace. Eventually he was clinging to Lance's neck, ass bouncing against Lance's hand as he furiously fucked himself on it, the three fingers just not enough to satisfy.

"Lance, _god,_ I'm loose enough just _fuck_ me already."

For once Lance relented, sympathizing and withdrawing his fingers from Keith's now loose hole.

"100% okay to do this?"

Keith groaned, grinding back against Lance's cock greedily, "Lance I will shove you on the floor and take your cock myself if you don't-"

"Okay, okay! Consent is important!" Lance chuckled, glancing at Keith's face. A blush was still painting his face, his breath soft pants. Lance pressed his body against Keith's back, turning his face to kiss him tenderly, reaching down to squeeze the globes of his ass.

"I'll go slow, alright?"

Keith nodded, kissing him gently.

Lance took a breath, spreading the flesh of Keith's ass apart and languidly inserting the head inside. They breathed harshly for a moment. Keith shook against the wall, quivering in his hold around Lance's neck.

"You okay?"

Another nod.

"Alright, I'm going to move now."

He withdrew completely, pulling Keith's hole apart with his thumbs and nudging his cock against it, pausing when a small _"Lance,"_ left Keith's lips, close to a plead.

"I'm here, baby." He cooed, before pushing the head back inside. Keeping Keith's hole stretched wide he slowly began to fuck Keith with the tip of his cock, not nearly deep enough for either of them to be satisfied, but worth it to see the red and teary eyed, _wrecked_ face Keith was making. 

He continued the shallow thrusts for a while, adorning Keith's neck and shoulders with tiny bites and kisses, until Keith's knees were visibly wobbling beneath him. Feeling guilt swell in his chest Lance pulled out again, letting Keith fall to the floor and gathering him in his lap.

"Hey, we should wait until we find some actual lube. You're obviously in pain and-"

He trailed off when Keith shot him the dirtiest look he'd ever seen in his life.

"No fucking way." Keith hissed, pushing Lance back onto the cold tile and hovering over Lance's cock, the monstrous length throbbing hot in his hand. He sunk back down over the tip with a sigh of relief, perfect, thick thighs caging Lance beneath him by his hips. Slowly, Keith began to lower himself further, a quarter of Lance's cock inside him before he paused again.

Lance struggled to contain himself. Keith was so goddam _tight_ and open for him he had to physically pinch his hips to stop them pistoning up into the wet heat of Keith's hole. He took hold of Keith's hips instead, steadying Keith, as well as Keith's pale palms on his chest, as Keith descended.

However, when almost half of Lance's dick had disappeared into Keith, the raven found his sweet spot, moaning wantonly and clenching like a viper around Lance. Lance couldn't help himself, his hips moved on their own and lurched upwards, impaling part of the thick base into Keith, his rim stretching painfully wide, his hole throbbing and wet.

Keith yelped, falling with his fists curled on Lance's chest, face buried in his collar. 

"Lance what- it's so _hot_ I can't-" Keith whimpered, shivering so much Lance was slightly concerned he was close to stroke. “I- I can’t, I can’t…” His voice was thin and needy, his hips reflexively lurching backwards to avoid Lance thrusting the last few inches inside of him. “Lance… god I can’t… you’re too big.”

"Shhh, I've got you." Lance whispered into his ear, "You're doing so good, I can see my dick inside of you and you're so _open,_ baby." And it was true. Lance bit his lip hard at the sight; Keith's slick rim pink and throbbing around him.

Keith suddenly lurched in his lap, jumping up a few inches and grasping his abdomen.

"It g-got bigger!" He cried, "Lance, fuck, how did you-" He cut himself off with a groan, wiggling so his prostate was once again located.

"You look so damn sexy, I swell just looking at your slutty hole. I'm gonna cum inside of you so hard." Lance moaned, "Can you take all of me now?"

Keith bit his lip shyly, nodding. "I-I'll try." God why was he so _goddamn adorable?_

Lance held his breath as Keith rose off his dick, positioning himself ready to sink down to the base, Lance's hands on his ass keeping him stretched open. Keith just got the tip in when-

"Hey, Lance buddy, you in here?"

The pair froze as Hunk's booming voice echoed off the walls, coming from only a few cubicles down where the door stood.

Lance gazed up at Keith, the teeny, weeny exhibitionist streak in him making him rock his hips up with excitement. Keith slapped a hand over his mouth when a small, erotic squeak slipped out, glaring down at Lance furiously.

"Is that you?" Hunk's puzzled tone came closer this time, and Lance shushed Keith before opening his dry mouth to reply.

"Uh, y-yeah, buddy it's me, what do you need?" He stuttered.

"Did you find Keith? Matt told me what happened and, well, I'm a little worried."

Lance almost chuckled at the irony, gazing up at the boy stuffed full of cock with a teasing glint in his eye.

"Nope, he-" Lance froze when he felt something wet on his palm, flicking his gaze back to Keith, whose mouth was now occupied with Lance's long fingers, licking between the webbing and sucking on them quietly.

Keith didn't break eye contact as he slowly began to sink down, Lance's cock disappearing back into his ass. Lance glared up at him, biting his lip to contain his moan.

"Lance?"

"Y-Yeah?" Lance stuttered, shaking his head as Keith's eyes flickered mischievously above him, the base of Lance's cock all ready to be devoured by Keith's ass.

"Should I come back later? I can't hear you that well."

That exact moment Keith chose to lift himself up, dropping his entire body down on Lance until his cock was completely sheathed. Keith's mouth stretched in a silent scream as his eyes flew open, the chewed up fingers in his mouth the only thing keeping him quiet.

"N-No!" Lance called, "I haven't seen him." It takes everything he has not to cum, staring at Keith's entrance the size of a small pink hockey puck, accommodating what must have been over nine inches at that point thinking _'that has to be painful, right?'_

But judging by Keith's expression it was anything but, his lip red and bitten as he used the strength of his thighs to bounce on Lance's lap, fucking himself with Lance's cock right against his prostate.

Lance couldn’t help but lose himself in the feeling, reflexively lurching his hips up to meet Keith's drops. Keith's mouth hung open, Lance's fingers the only thing preventing the scream rising in his chest, eyes helpless above him. Lance grabbed Keith's ass to quiet the sound of skin slapping and began to slam into him, using his grip on Keith's hips to grind his cock up into Keith, testing how long Keith can keep his voice down.

"Ah, well okay. If you see him let us know"

"Will do- Ha- Hunk."

They held their breath as they waited for the door to slam shut, before sighing, Keith's sigh quickly becoming a cry as he collapsed against Lance's shoulder.

"Lance that was completely-!" Lance cut him off by flipping him onto his stomach, Keith's knees kindly bending so Lance could spread his legs. He meant to turn Keith around and watch his face as every inch of Lance rammed inside of him, but instead Lance found himself distracted by the sight of Keith's entrance, wet, fluttering and so, so deliciously loose, gaping open with trails of pre-come making it glisten. 

“Lance,” Keith whispered, clenching his empty hole so the tight passage inside ached, the burn sending shivers throughout his body. Lance just watched in awe, eyes fixed on the pre-come slowly trailing out where Keith clenched. He leaned forwards to catch it with his tongue, plunging the wet muscle easily inside the loose wetness in front of him and licking around Keith’s ass, feeling him twitch around him.

“I love fucking you with my mouth, feeling the way you twitch and pull my hair, cause it’s just not enough, is it? You need my thick cock, you’re so shameless you just fucked yourself on me with Hunk in the same room. But I won’t yet, kitten, how about after I lick you open I spend another half an hour with my fingers inside of you? I bet right now I could fit my entire hand inside of you, along with the head of my cock. You never beg for me to fuck you, so I can keep playing with you for however long I want.~”

Lance delivers, pushing four fingers easily into Keith, sucking on the inside on his sensitive thigh.

_"Lance, ahahhaH!"_

Withdrawing his fingers Lance buried his face into Keith’s neck, kissing him repeatedly as his cock sunk back into Keith’s ready hole.

He pressed his chest to Keith’s back, nosing along his neck till he found a smooth piece of skin he could mar with his teeth, claiming it's paleness with jagged incisors. He rolled his hips slow and steady, enjoying the frustrated twitch of Keith’s back at the languid pace.

“You… are… the _worst,_ Lance.” Keith growled, clenching around Lance's cock like a vacuum, his fingers scrabbling at the floor, eyes watery. Lance sighed against Keith’s neck, slamming harder inside of him until Keith whimpered, going suddenly quiet as the Lance’s hot cock stretched his rim to the point he worried he could be open for days.

The image alone was enough to make him shudder, the thought of being readily stretched for Lance to fuck open more appealing than he’d considered. However Lance soon stopped the brutal thrusts, pulling out half way to sigh down at Keith’s ass, in all it’s round and perky glory, the flesh quivering and wide for him, jiggling every time Lance inched his cock forwards.

The glorious, terribly tight heat pulsated around him each time he fucked up into the beautiful boy beneath him. He could feel the head of his cock brush against Keith’s prostate with every other thrust, never head on, so every needy moan or gasp that burst through Keith’s lips sounding too unsatisfied for Lance’s liking. So, curling his arms around Keith’s waist, he seized his boyfriend’s upper half, lifting him so Keith’s back was pressed against his stomach, his peach round ass seated beautifully on Lance’s lap.

For a moment Keith struggled to catch his breath, the new position taking him by surprise. Lance indulged him, breathing along with him, trailing kisses all along Keith’s shoulders. But soon Keith began squirming, the thick rod inside of him so very close to his prostate his insides clenched from overstimulation.

So with a deep breath, Lance lurched his hips up violently, grabbing hold of Keith’s wrists as the smaller of the two’s eyes flew wide open, neither a moan, or a sigh escaping him, but a sweet needy gasp of _“Ah!~”,_ rewarding Lance as he succeeded in finding Keith’s prostate for the second time.

Keith arched his back with a whimper. Lance had relented with the violent thrusts, pulling out of Keith nice and slow so every inch of his thick length was felt, sheathing himself at an even more languid and teasing pace. It drew Keith insane, the occasional snap upwards to keep him on his toes only stirring him up further. Those painful, perfect thrusts were so hard his entire body would lurch upwards, his voice lurched along with him. Sighs turned into pathetic, needy hiccups, and gasps came an octave higher than usual.

Shit, Lance would be okay if Keith tried to fight back, but this slutty, sexy Keith sitting on his lap, unable to keep his voice contained, triggered something dark inside of Lance that made him scarily desperate to tear Keith apart.

“Ah! _Aah!_ Lance! Ah, fuck, oh god, Lance! _Yes!"_

Lance let go of Keith’s hip, staring at the red marks left behind on the pale skin, reaching up to pull on a pert red nipple standing erect on Keith’s chest. Keith keened, squirming even harder on top of him. Lance wondered if Keith had even registered Lance’s hips ceasing their thrusts, that he was the one now bouncing vehemently on Lance, like he needed Lance inside him to survive. He writhed in Lance’s arms, clenching around his cock so tight that it was Lance’s turn to hiss out a moan.

“That’s so good, baby, I'm so deep...”

Keith pulled Lance’s hand from his chest to his mouth, starting to suck with the wet force of his sexy little mouth.

“Fuck, Lance you’re so deep I can fucking feel you from the outside.” Keith cursed and Lance’s eyes widened, locking onto Keith’s hand, placed delicately onto his stomach.

Keith chuckled, guiding Lance’s finger from his mouth, still wet with spit, down to his lower abdomen. He grinned when Lance released the first whimper of the night, the defined bulge he could feel shifting inside of Keith stirring the swirl of pleasure in his stomach further. He went to move again, using the one hand on Keith’s hip to slowly fuck up into him and- oh holy quiznak that was his dick. Swollen and thick and moving inside of Keith. He glanced down to where his hand was placed, feeling a low unconscious growl tear through his chest when a soft bulge prodded outward as he thrust up, disappearing when he drew back out.

“Do you see how deep you are? How full I am? God you make me feel so full, Lance, aha, you’re _so good fu-!”_ The last syllable turned into a long drawn out sob when Lance started to thrust again, hard thrusts that pulled almost completely out of Keith, so his thick head was caught on his rim, before ramming back inside with a wet slap.

“Get on your hands and knees.” Lance growled into Keith’s ear, “I’m gonna fuck you from behind until you cum all over the floor.” He bit the shell of Keith’s ear, reveling in the deliciously pathetic sob Keith made in response.

Keith cried out in a croaky whine. “Jesus Christ I can’t-“

“Then I won’t fuck you. You can stay sat on my dick, stuffed nice and full, desperate for release, until you pass out from blue balls.”

Keith released a choked sob, slowly lifting himself from Lance’s engorged cock with poorly hidden resentment, shuffling onto quivering hands and knees, peeking over his shoulder at Lance coyly as he arched low, ass presented for Lance like a bitch in heat, open and glistening appealingly. It was better than any porn Lance had ever seen.

 _“God, Lance,_ I need you to _fuck me.”_

Lance crawled forwards so his cock was pressed against the cleft, inserting the tip ever so slightly, grabbing a handful of Keith’s cheeks to pull the rim as far apart as it would go, which was impressively wide.

“Remember what I said earlier? How you’d never beg for my cock, no matter how much I played with you?"

Keith knew his boyfriend well enough to know what came next, his dick lurching with telling excitement, "Lance I swear to god I'll-"

"I’m curious..." Lance cut him off, "What would it take for you to beg, Keith?” He circled his hips, teasing.

“Fu-fuck you, Lance.”

Lance tutted, pulling his cock from Keith’s hole, pushing two fingers in instead.

“Naughty, that’s not what I wanted to hear.” He whispered with mock-disappointment, “Maybe I should tie you up and leave you here, shove a vibrator into your needy little hole for hours and hours…” He trailed off, pressing the fingers against Keith’s prostate, massaging with his nails, "I'd only use a small one, so you'd be pleading for me to finally give you the fat cock you need, looking like a little slut. You’d get so wet for me, wouldn’t you sweetheart? But I wouldn’t let you come… not till you beg. Can you do that, baby?”

Keith sobbed as the pet name dropped from Lance's lips, quivering whilst he shook his head back and forth repeatedly. Lance sighed.

“God, did that actually make you harder?” He chuckled.

“Sh-Shut up.” Keith stuttered, “Fuck me, already.” 

Lance sighed, “All you have to do is whisper the magic word, Keithy~” Lance twisted his fingers against his prostate, the delightful squelch going straight to his dick.

He could see Keith’s composure cracking, arms looking close to collapsing onto the tile, quivering with the struggle of holding his weight.

“L-Lance, p-“ Keith bit his lips harshly, the word teetering on the edge of his tongue, Lance could tell.

“Say it.” He growled.

“Lance!” Keith lurched forwards when a single slap was planted on his left cheek, the sting making his dick leap with treacherous pleasure. “Fuck it- _please!”_

“Please what?” Lance grinned, a shit-eating grin, smirking when Keith yelled a huff. “Come on, just a few words and I’ll wreck you, pound your greedy little ass so hard you’ll be able to feel it for days. I’ll get nice and deep, just the way you like it, grind right into your sweet spot until the entire fucking castle can hear you begging for my dick, and that's when I'll cum, make you scream as I fill your greedy hole.”

Lance could see the exact moment Keith snapped, spine coiled like a snake and arms finally giving out, so he fell with only his shoulder’s holding his up, ass right up in the air.

“Please- I want you so bad! I need you to fuck me, god, Lance, _please!”_ Keith’s hoarse screams resonated through the bathroom, echoing off of the walls and down the hall to where they no doubt reached one of their teammates ears.

But Lance didn’t care about that. Keith outright howled as Lance plunged his entire cock into him without hesitation, fucking into him with newfound furiousity. Keith screamed his praise for everyone to hear, tears clustering in his eyes at the sheer intensity of the length ploughing his raw hole.

“Ah! Aah! Lance! Ah, fuck, oh god, Lance!”

“Keith.” Lance whispered kissing his neck tenderly, “I love you so fucking much, Keith.”

“Ah! _Ahn!_ Oh god, Lance! _FUCK!~”_ Keith cried out, the tender words disengaged from the rough thrusts Lance gave him. It was the most overwhelmed he’d ever felt, torn between crying for more or for Lance to stop so he could cage him in his arms, to whisper his apologies, genuinely, when Lance wasn’t so deep inside of him.

“Come, Keith.” Lance cooed, finally- finally, wrapping his hand around Keith’s cock and rubbing friction up the bright red length.

Keith came the next second, painting the shower tiles vibrant white. Lance shushed him as he whimpered, continuing to pound inside of him, chasing his own release.

“L-Lance.” Keith whispered.

Lance grabbed onto Keith’s waist, turning him so he lay on top of his own mess, gazing into violet eyes blown wide and aroused. He linked their fingers together above Keith’s head. Keith raised his free hand, trying to fight the over-stimulation telling him not to move, kissing his finger tips and stroking Lance’s cheek with them. It was so unbelievably endearing that it’s what finally tipped Lance over the edge, Keith’s hole flooding with Lance’s release, contracting and throbbing even harder around him, like he was trying to suck up every last drop.

He took a while to turn soft, so they just lay together panting. It was another few seconds after he sat up before he slid free from Keith’s entrance; he’d been so deeply seated inside of there. Then he had the distinct pleasure of watching Keith’s rim as the head of his cock popped out, the pink hole twitching and his boyfriend gasping, white sticky come painting his insides. 

Keith flushed bright red when he realised Lance was staring, his hole contracting shyly to hid the display of what Lance had left inside of him. It didn’t close quite enough, though, as the post-orgasmic fluttering of his pretty creamed-up hole pushed a drizzle of come out of him. He was completely full, hips raised a few subconscious inches off the bed to prevent the unfortunately inevitable trail of semen running down his thigh.

And fuck if this wasn’t Lance’s favourite part.

He slipped two fingers inside the familiar warmth in a smooth motion, sliding them deep inside of him, receiving a hum of pleasure from the sated raven. Lance reveled in the soft throbbing still occurring inside, reaching deep enough to find Keith’s prostate. Keith whimpered, pulling his knees close to his chest to give Lance better access, but alas, that was not Lance’s goal here.

He curled his fingers and slowly drew them out, semen spilling out onto the floor full of still running water.

“Lance, d-don’t.”

Lance cocked his brow. “I gotta, babe, it’ll make you feel sick.”

“I like how it feels.” Keith released a sound, hybrid of a whimper and a purr, lifting his ass so the remaining come slipped right to the back of his hole. “I like having it so deep.”

Lance’s cock would have definitely sprung back to life, if not for the more overwhelming concern of Keith’s well being.

“Come on, I’ll clean you up.”

Lance helped Keith to his feet, biting his lip when a drop of cum came leaking out of Keith’s spent entrance.

Keith had a misty look in his half open eyes as Lance slipped his fingers back in one last time, pressing once more against his prostate, milking him for every last drop, before pulling out the remaining trails of semen.

Keith shuddered, knees weak as he remained clinging to Lance’s shoulders.

Lance let Keith inhale him for a minute, slipping his arms around Keith’s shoulders and pressing him tightly against his chest.

"So are you sated enough to talk, now?" He teased softly. He knew Keith wouldn't want a lecture, but he couldn't fight the foreboding that had seized his heart when Matt had pulled him aside only an hour before. Ever since he'd been shoved together with the previously acclaimed mullet head, Lance had been forced to come to terms with the fact he didn't hate Keith, Not one, single bit. And so to replace that hate, came along a terrifyingly strong love, one that drew him to madness the moment Keith wasn't by his side, or did something stupid or reckless in the field.

"I did it to save the team." Keith mumbled into Lance's damp, broad chest, "I-" He cut himself short, brows adorably furrowed in concentration as he mulled over his next words.

"Ever since Shiro came back..." Keith began with a small cough, "I feel like... I don't know like I'm not good enough? I mean was a pretty shitty leader- hell you just told me what to do most of the time, and now Shiro is back he can lead you guys again. You don't need me anymore, I just feel... out of place. I have been ever since we were all thrown together. I figured if I was gonna be pushed out, I might as well die protecting the people I love."

As Keith finished his little rant he became acutely aware of Lance's grip around him become tighter and tighter, to the point they were sandwiched together, Lance's arms shielding Keith from anything outside their little cubicle.

"Would you just- just shut up." Lance said stubbornly, "That's so unbelievably _stupid,_ Keith. _Don't need you?"_ Keith I need you so much it hurts me to be away from you!" Lance exclaimed, finally releasing Keith from his death grip, only to cup his cheeks to gaze down at him.

"I- I just... can't keep being pushed aside." Keith croaked, "I needed to do something that would... make you guys notice I was there."

"You _left,_ Keith." Lance said softly, _"You_ left _us,_ not the other way around. And I missed you every day you were gone." He felt his throat fog up a little, coughing through it before Keith noticed.

"Really?" Keith mumbled out, blinking when Lance pressed his face into Keith's neck.

"Hell how many times do I have to tell you that I mean it when I tell you I love you!" He pulled back to stare straight through Keith, "I love you so fucking much. You are my boyfriend. So that means you're not allowed to run of to the marmora the moment you feel insecure, and don't try to _fucking kill yourself_ for the sole purpose of dying a hero. You _talk to me_ about it. Got it?"

Keith let out a choked laugh, wiping his eyes of perspiration he would later claim was from the shower spray.

"Got it." 

\----------------------

A few hours later they were warm and dry, seated in one of the castle's vast amount of living rooms on a stark white couch. Keith's hair had been looped into a loose ponytail, a weakness of Lance's he would never let his boyfriend find out about. For the sake of his dick.

"So d'you think they heard us earlier?" Lance piped up. Keith was squished between his legs, back resting against chest, his blade securely locked away in his room to avoid the small disaster that occurred last time Lance tried to get snuggly.

"Probably." He shrugged noncholantly, "Not like we can do anything about it now."

Lance chuckled, batting Keith's pony tail like a kitten with string. "You seriously don't care that the entire castle heard you begging for me to fuck you?"

He cheered triumphantly to himself when a blush arose on Keith's cheeks. 

"Nope. Besides I wasn't _that loud-"_

"Yes you were, idiots." A voice sprung from the door way, the two boys spinning to see a small pissed-off figure in the frame.

"Pidge." Lance grinned sheepishly, nodding his head in greeting

The girl flipped him off, forming no vocal response other than, "Get him a muzzle next time."

"Katie don't give them ideas." Matt's voice called from the door on the opposite side of them. Juxtaposed to his sister, he wore a shit eating grin as a leaned cockily against the door frame. "Hello boys, I see you're feeling better, Keith."

"Buy one for your brother first, then I'll think about it." Lance muttered to Pidge. She kicked his leg as she passed, plopping onto the opposite end of the couch to Lance and Keith, as far away from the couple as possible.

"You know you should probably go apologise to Hunk. Poor guy turned up at my door seeking refuge from the other side of the castle, looking like he'd seen a ghost." Matt bent over his sister, pinching a handful of popcorn shaped food goo from the bucket in her lap.

"Don't worry, he's heard worse. One time at the garrison-" Lance cut himself off when he noticed Keith glaring up at him from his lap. Ah, right, small angry boyfriend who is also extremely jealous of anyone who gets within three feet of Lance. Got it.

"Never mind." He trailed off.

"I see he's got firm hold of your balls, McClain." Pidge smirked.

"Shut up, Holt." He poked his tongue out at the small girl, Pidge sending an equally aggravating finger back.

"Hey, weren't you on your way to watch a movie with Hunk?" Keith interrupted the childish exchange.

"Oh, yeah right." Pidge leapt up, "I looked up the best movies to cure PTSD. We got a long night of healing ahead of us." She sighed, shaking her head comically as she exited the room as swiftly a she'd entered.

Keith reached up to snap Lance's mouth shut before he could retort.

"Well in that case I'm off to fuck _my_ boyfriend, and luckily, unlike the showers, our room is soundproofed." Matt winked.

The two boys on the couch collectively shuddered as Matt skipped from the room. 

"You know they shared a room at the garrison." Keith commented offhandedly.

Lance shook his head in mock- mourning, "Their poor classmates."

A few hours later- or more accurately, a few hours and some extremely _un-soundproofed_ noises coming from Shiro's room- Shiro came padding through the living room where some traumatised boys sat frozen on the couch.

They held their breath as he made his way through the room, waiting with bated breath for the lecture that, luckily, never came, as he disappeared into the kitchen.

He did however, shout one sentence as he came through a second time with a few bottles of water.

_"I know what you did in the fucking shower!"_


End file.
